


The Elevator Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Elevator Girl [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Creepy Elevator, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Moving, Moving Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who ends up going to a old elevator which leads her to a strange world full of macabre creatures and ghosts.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfiction is similar to Elegant Yokai Apartment Life.

*creepy musical box from If I Told You Once, but with the new lyrics*

Mariora awkwardly waves, looking over her shoulder nervously.

If I told you once

Socorro jumps onto her shoulder.

I told you a thousand times my dear

Mariora pushed the elevator button and the doors opened bones and organs came out which scares Mariora and Socorro.

Never to fall in love with a man 

The Elevator Girl scares a man.

Who drinks from the glass of despair

Bats flying out of the bathroom and a bully run away screaming.

If I told you once I told you twice

I was held in the grip of incurable vice

Ramon reattach his arm which makes Mariola throw up

You must've looked pretty as you stepped off the chair

Pink satin slippers how they danced in the air

Your dainty tongue swelled to an alarming degree

Hope you were thinking of me

Ella tries to sing to a spolied pageant girl, but gets pushed away.

Hope you were thinking of me

A spolied pageant girl gets chased by ghostly animals

Thinking of me

Always Thinking of me

A college teacher looks at Mariora angrily.

Just me

A creepy girl laugh.

Mariora brushed her shoulder-length black hair for the hundredth time that morning. There was something missing… “MARIORA!” A voice screamed from the room at the top of the house. “GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!”

Mariora sighed sadly. It was her bratty older sister Mariola. She put on her black flat shoes, sky blue skirt and blue sweater, grabbed the purse that holds her dog, and headed downstairs.

“Mariola guess what i'm moving out after i graduate from high school” Mariora said.

Mariola spit up a drink.

"What?!"

"That's great news"

Mariola growled.

"Our daughter's moving to a new home"

Socorro was a small brown animal that looked like a cross between a fox and dog. She had long ears and a large ring of cream-colored fur around her neck. Socorro let out a happy cry and kept up with Mariora as they got to the abandoned apartment.

"Well Mariora you finally graduated from high school, moved to a new place and make a new roommate i mean what's the worst that could happen"

Thunder crash

Mariora gulped as the creepy elevator music plays.

Socorro whimpers.

"It's okay Socorro it's just [gulps] elevator music"

Mariora nervously enter the old elevator with her dog. She had never been to the old elevator before, and she was amazed at what was inside. The elevator was redecorated with red Victorian style wallpaper and the buttons were replaced with skulls of former victims.

Mariora pushed the button and the elevator doors closed.

Later.......

The elevator doors opens, Mariora and Socorro saws a mexican style macabre hallway.

"Well here i go"

Mariora and Socorro walked as the paintings seem to follow them with their eyes.

"When i was little, we used to go on a trip to a abandoned apartment."

Socorro whimpers

Mariora and Socorro screamed as they saw a creepy black skinned cat with red eyes.

"Uh hi"

But a creepy cat hisses at them

"Let's see room 4"

Creepy music box playing

"1"

A skeleton came out of Door 1.

"2"

A tentacle came out of Door 2.

"3"

Two adults and children scream while run away from Door 3.

"4"

Mariora opened the door. The main room was filled with candles and other creepy stuff. Mariora walked up to a old door with Socorro on her shoulder.

Mariora opened the door and turns on the lights revealing a victorian gothic style bed, skulls, candles and decapitated stuffed animals and dolls.

"Oh no what kind of girl redecorate her room with scary things."

Mariora heard a creepy girl voice.

“Hello,” The girl said to Mariora. The girl wore a grayish blue dress. Her eyes were covered by her long black hair.

"Aaaaah!!!, Dios Mio you almost scared me"

"Sorry it happens when i scare everyone"

"H-hi i-i'm Mariora w-what's yours"

"I'm Marisara Sanchez, but somepeople called me The Elevator Girl"

Thunder crashing and Mariora gasped.

You mean-

“Ramon is in the house!” Shouted a voice as the door opened. 

"Oh no is that-"

A boy Marisara’s age ran into the room, followed by another boy and a girl. The first boy ran up to The Elevator Girl. “My name’s Ramon and i'm here to scare that terrible woman who killed me."

Ramon was pretty tall, had brown eyes, and had brown hair that was covered by his newsboy cap. He wore a tattered white shirt and brown pants. His shoes were the same color as his pants. He has rotting blue skin, yellow eyes, skeletal arm and skeletal leg.

“Do you mind if I borrow Ramon's arm?” The next boy asked the girl. He was short and scrawny, with dark skin and black hair. Mariora noticed a small tube of hand sanitizer was sticking out of his pocket. “My name’s Carmelo,” he introduced himself. The girl blushed. She was short as well and had fair skin. She wore a pink dress and matching hat in her black hair.

“Go right ahead,” she said kindly. "My name's Ella by the way."

“Thank you,” Carmelo responded.

“That means you get to come with me,” Ella said sweetly, petting Socorro. She sang several soft notes, making the ghosts in the room dance around.

“That was incredible,” The Elevator girl exclaimed.

But they notice Mariora's jaw dropped.


	2. Welcome to Marisara Apartment Part 2

Later on, Mariora came to the old room to get her things, only to see that it was made into a room like Marisara's.

"Surprise!" Marisara, Ramon, Carmelo and Ella smiled to her.

"Guys how did you get in my room"

"We found out that this room belong to a baby who was killed by her abusive parents"

Mariora heard a baby voice and turned around to see the ghost of a baby girl with brown hair, tan skin, beautiful brown eyes and wears pink pajamas.

"Aww Monada Bebé what are you doing"

Ghostly baby girl babbles.

"Aww i'll named you Bebita Niña"

But a ghostly baby girl crying

"Shh it's okay Bebita Nina"

Mariora remembers a song that her father used to sing when she was little.

She begins to sing. 

~Muñequita linda

de cabellos de oro de dientes de perlas labios de rubí. Dime si me quieres

como yo te adoro si de mi te acuerdas como yo de ti Y a veces escucho

un eco divino que envuelto en la brisa parece decir si te quiero mucho

mucho mucho mucho tanto como entonces siempre hasta morir. Y a veces escucho

un eco divino que envuelto en la brisa parece decir si te quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho

tanto como entonces siempre hasta morir.~ 

[Cute little doll with gold hair of pearl teeth

ruby lips. Tell me if you love me how I adore you if you remember me

as I of you And sometimes I listen a divine echo

that wrapped in the breeze it seems to say If I love you very much

a lot a lot a lot as much as then always until death.

And sometimes I listen a divine echo

that wrapped in the breeze it seems to say

If I love you very much a lot a lot a lot as much as then always until death.]

Mariora notices Bebita Nina sleeping.


	3. Nightmare on Marisara Apartment

Mariora, Inez, and Flora were in Study Hall to discuss a special night they had planned for everybody.

"What should the theme for prom be?" Inez wondered.

"How about Nightmare on San Cecilia Prom?" Flora suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Inez replied. "Any ideas, Mariora?"

"I suggest maybe like a dark cabaret ball type where everybody wears gothic clothing." Mariora suggested.

"I like that idea too," Flora said before suddenly thinking. "Oh, wait, I got it! How about we combine mine and Mariora's ideas into one?"

"I love that idea." Inez said.

"Me too." Mariora added.

"Hmm... Let's see..." Flora said as she made a drawing for the night of prom and showed the two of them her picture. "Everyone will wear gothic clothing and the decorations will all be mexican horror themed. I call it Nightmare on Marisara Apartment."

"Awesome!" Inez and Mariora approved.

But they heard a clap and it was a teenage girl with tan skin with long blonde hair with a pink headband, matching earrings, a white shirt, an pink sweater, a dark pink skirt, white socks and pink flat shoes.

"OMG Mariora that is a nice prom that you came up with oh wait it was scary and morbid."

"Who is it"

"The most popular girl in San Marisara College, Valerie Gutierrez."

"I don't think she's half white and half mexican"

But Valerie growled at Flora and Inez.

"You know what Valerie i'm gonna ask a guy to the dance and that's Ramon"

"Oh don't tell me you're asking a ghost to the dance"

"Well Ramon is a nice man,butDoesn't it hurt for him to take off his head like that?"

Valerie growled.

Later at the Apartment

"You what! don't tell me you ask me to the dance"

"I know Tonight is Prom Night"

"Did someone say Prom Night!"

Mariora facepalmed.

"You know a prom for humans, not ghosts"

"Prom Night!"

"Oh no"

For Ramon's suit consisted of a white dress shirt, a black vest,black pants, and black shoes. Carmelo wore an all black suit which consisted up a button jacket with a collar, matching pants, and boots.

An hour later she came back with a box that contained a suitable gown for the occasion.

"I can't wear this." Mariora said when she saw it.

"Why not? It's beautiful and I'd bet my life that it fits you perfectly."

Meanwhile downstairs... 

The two boys felt their jaws drop, eyes pop, and bodies go numb when the three girls came downstairs looking stunning in their gowns, make up, and with their hair styled properly.

Marisara was dressed in a reddish pink, floor length gown.Her black hair was pulled up into a bun.Her face had peach blush dusted on her cheeks, a bright red rouge was painted on her lips, and a little powder was added to brightened it.

Ella wore a light pink ballgown with bows. Her part of her black hair was pulled up by a hair bow while the rest hung down in shiny black locks. She wore a pearl necklace around her neck and for her make up it was a pinkish orange rouge for her lips, light gold coloring for her black eyes, and lining from an eye pencil.

Mariora wore the short-sleeved, sliver and white lace quinceanera gown that had been worn by Ramon's late mother. Her black hair was pulled back and styled into waves held by a flower headband. Around her neck was a gold necklace while matching earrings were in her ears. Pink blush had been lightly added to her cheeks, sliver was added to her eyes to bring out their brown color, and a dark red rogue had been applied to her lips.

They went downstairs to greet the others in the car and they drove down to the prom at college. It was held in a gym filled with lights, elegant music by a famous orchestra, exquisite food laid out on the tables, and pretty much every rich person in California dressed up in expensive costumes. 

Ramon and Mariora looked at each other nervously.

She put one hand in his and the other on his shoulder while he put his free hand around her waist. Then the two began to waltz in perfect sync with the music. 

"Ugh is that Mariweirdoa and that ghost."

Valerie growls and snapped her fingers.

"Malerie!"

"Yes Valerie"

"H-how could How could that weirdo voted prom queen"

But Valerie founds out everyone voted Mariora prom queen.

Valerie growled.

"This year's prom king and queen is........Mariora and Ramon

Everybody cheers.


	4. That Crazy Flower

As Mariora was reading a book, she noticed The Elevator Girl holding a cursed seed.

"Hey, Mariora!" She said. "I got you a seed?"

The Elevator girl gives Mariora a seed.

"What is that?"

Thunder crash

"It's the demonic seed from the underworld."

Creepy laughing

"And it's a angelic seed"

Harp plays and angelic choir ahhh.

"Be careful Mariora you must not feed the demonic seed water otherwise the seed becomes.......[gulp] loca flor demoníaca!"

"No worries Marisara i can handle this"

Later, Mariora is reading a book about demonic seeds when she heard 1930s creepy music.

"Oh no She's gonna kill me!"

Mariora went outside to feed the demonic seed water.She drops a book when she saw the giant red demon flower.

"Uh-oh"

"I am Loca Flor Demoniaca! Lord of demonic flowers!"

Mariora thinking

"Oh man She's gonna kill me if i feed a demonic flower some water."


End file.
